Tome 4 : Revenge
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Un an après les évènements de Pinehearst et Primatech, Peter tente de mener une vie normale. Mais des évènements encore perturbateurs vont bousculer toute sa nouvelle vie avec Daniel...
1. Chapter 1 One Year Later

**Tome 4 – Revenge**

_**Auteur : **Moi alias Kazuna-Rox_

_**Pairing : **Peter x OC puis Peter x …_

_**Synopsis :**__Un an après les évènements de Pinehearst et Primatech, Peter tente de mener une vie normale. Mais des évènements encore perturbateurs vont bousculer toute sa nouvelle vie avec Daniel..._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ frustrée de la fin du tome 4 Fugitifs, je décide de refaire le tome 4 à ma façon. Ici pas de traque, mais un tout autre point de vue de l'histoire, ou de comment j'aurais aimé la faire si j'avais pu xD_

**Chapter one – One year later**

Peter ouvrit la porte de son appartement, une main occupée par son courrier, et l'autre prise avec les clés qui lui permirent d'ouvrir la porte. Il laissa son sac glisser de son épaule, et déposa la pile de lettres sur sa table de cuisine. Il garda seulement une lettre avec lui. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, et un claquement le fit sursauter. Son regard se posa sur sa fenêtre de salon, qui était ouverte. Il soupira : Dan avait encore oublier de la fermer avant de partir. Il se dirigea donc vers cette dernière, avec une idée en tête pour la suite des événements : une douche, puis direction le lit. Et alors qu'il la fermait, un véhicule en bas attira son attention. Il scruta la rue, et découvrit sa mère marchant vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Il soupira : elle avait fini par le retrouver... Cela faisait six mois qu'il évitait de trop côtoyer sa mère, et cette dernière essayait toujours de l'appeler. Il ferma la fenêtre d'un geste sec, et se dirigea vers la chambre, où il posa son sac et se débarrassa de sa veste d'infirmier. Depuis l'affaire Pinehearst et Primatech, il y a de cela un an, Peter s'efforçait de vivre une vie normale. Du moins, autant que possible. Avec son nouveau pouvoir, il se sentait impuissant face aux morts qu'il rencontrait dans son travail et ses interventions. Il grogna lorsque la sonnerie retentit, et il se dirigea vers la porte, en songeant que son envie de se laver était remise à plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Maman...

-Bonjour Peter. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. _Répondit-elle ironiquement_

Peter soupira, et laissa sa mère entrer. Il referma la porte, en lui répondant :

-Je suis content de te voir, mais comme tu le vois, je suis épuisé.

-Oui je m'en doute. Mais tu dois savoir que dans deux semaines, nous faisons une réception. Une réunion de famille pour être plus précise. Et je veux que tu y sois.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Rien ne me force à venir. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Je me doutais que tu allais dire cela. Mais tu verras Claire.

Peter se mordit la lèvre, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix quand il répondit :

-Ça c'est déloyal. Tu sais très bien que voir Claire me ferais plaisir. Mais _**il**_ sera là aussi, et je ne veux _pas_ le voir. Tu peux le comprendre ça ?

-Peter... _soupira sa mère._ Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Réfléchis avant de donner ta réponse définitive.

-Et toi, réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais. Et je t'interdis de lui donner ma nouvelle adresse. Compris ? Fit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

La porte d'entrée claquant coupa Angela dans sa réponse, et les deux Petrelli tournèrent leur regard vers l'entrée du salon, où un homme brun, grand et musclé venait de faire son apparition.

-Oh je déranges peut-être.

-Non Dan. Ma mère allait justement partir._ Répondit Peter en lançant un regard insistant à sa mère. _

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, et répéta à Peter en prenant la direction de la porte :

-Réfléchis-y Peter. Si tu le désires, tu donneras ta réponse à Claire. Elle veut revoir son oncle.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée fut fermée, Peter s'appuya dessus, tapant sa tête sur le bois. Dan émit un léger rire, et posa sa main sur la joue de Peter, lui murmurant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Réunion de famille. Elle veut que j'y sois...

-Elle te lâchera pas hein ?

-Non. Mais moi si. Dis Daniel, tu es pour une douche ?

-Quand tu veux. Surtout si c'est avec toi, nu contre moi. _En approchant son visage de Peter._

Ce dernier rigola, et laissa ses lèvres épouser celles du plus grand, qui le tira avec lui vers leur salle de bains. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs vêtements, et s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Daniel dévora des yeux le corps de Peter, et alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, plaquant son torse au dos du Petrelli, ce dernier lui murmura :

-Dan... Je suis crevé...

Dan rigola dans la chevelure trempée de Peter, et lui murmura à l'oreille en lui en mordillant tendrement le lobe :

-Ok mais dès que t'as ton jour de congé, je te saute dessus.

Phrase qui fit sourire le jeune homme, qui déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire de son amant, qui s'occupa de savonner son corps et celui de son homologue. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux lavés, Daniel emmitoufla un Peter seulement vêtu d'un boxer dans son peignoir, et le prit dans ses bras, sous un cri surpris de celui-ci. Il lança un regard étonné, et la seule réponse qu'il eu fût un sourire attendri et amoureux, avant qu'il ne glisse son visage dans le cou de son homme. Homme qui le guidait jusque dans leur chambre. Il déposa Peter sous la couette, et se débarrassa de son peignoir pour le rejoindre. Il sourit lorsque le corps fin de son petit ami se colla au sien, et que Peter posa son visage et sa main sur son torse. Dan joint leurs mains, et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de murmurer quelques mots qui firent soupirer Peter dans son sommeil avant que Dan ne le rejoigne au pays de Morphée.

_-Je suis là. Tu veux quoi ? Peter ? _

_Alors qu'il parle, l'homme vit un téléphone chuter et s'écraser au sol à côté de lui. Son regard remontait jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble, et il découvrait Peter debout sur le parapet de béton._

_-J'ai passé toute la nuit ici, à y penser. A penser à mon destin ! Hurlait-il à l'adresse de l'homme. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Pete ? _

_-C'est à mon tour d'être quelqu'un Nathan ! Répliquait-il._

_-Arrêtes tes conneries ! _

_Peter se voyait fixer devant lui, lever les bras tendus autour de son corps et avancer un pied dans le vide. Son regard se levait vers le ciel et il avançait un pied dans le vide. Peter se laissait ensuite chuter vers l'avant, entamant une chute de quinze étages. Alors qu'il restait seulement trois étages, Peter était retenu rapidement par Nathan qui se mettait à voler. _

_-Accroches-toi Peter !_

_-Comment tu peux... ? Tu voles ! Fit-il avec un regard choqué._

_-Je ne sais pas. Répliquait l'aîné._

_Soudain, Peter faisait un sourire à son frère et sa prise sur son bras s'était faite plus légère avant qu'il ne lâche totalement son frère, qui tendait un bras vers lui en hurlant son prénom :_

_-Peter ! _

Peter se redressa vivement, en sueur. Un bruit de drap le fit tourner le regard vers sa gauche, et il vit Daniel sortir du sommeil, en murmurant d'une voix encore pâteuse :

-Pete ? Ça va ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de répondre à son amant :

-O-oui... Ça va aller. C'est rien.

-Hum... Me prend pas pour un con. T'as encore vu... un moment de ton passé ?

Peter acquiesça, fixant sa main d'un air absent. Dan soupira, et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de lui annoncer :

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

-Merci.

Peter se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, une main sur son torse, sentant les battements de son cœur se calmer. Il ferma les yeux, et ce fut un affaissement du matelas qui le fit les rouvrir pour tomber sur le visage souriant de son amant. Il se redressa un peu, et récupéra le verre, le vidant d'une traite. Il le posa ensuite sur sa table de chevet, et attira Daniel contre lui. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant, qui lui demanda :

-T'as réfléchis à l'invitation de ta mère ?

-Hm... Je sais pas.

-Tu sais, ça fait une semaine qu'elle t'en a parlé. Je vois bien que des fois tu fixe ton téléphone avec insistance. T'es prêt à envoyer un message à ta nièce à tout moment.

-Oui, mais je sais pas. Je sens que y'a un truc qui me retient de l'appeler.

-Et je pense savoir. Tu as peur de le revoir.

-Hm... Je repense encore aux derniers mots qu'il m'a dit il y a un an. Je sais que je devrais pas me faire du mal comme ça. Mais j'y peux rien.

-C'est normal tu sais. Tu tiens à lui. C'est ton frère alors c'est normal. Mais ne te prive pas de voir ta nièce à cause de lui.

-Oui mais seul j'y arriverais pas. Je pourrais pas lui faire face toute une soirée...

-Je sais. Si tu veux, tu peux demander à ce que je vienne avec toi... A moins que ça pose problème...

Peter releva son visage vers son amant, le fixant avec incrédulité. Daniel avait de très bonnes idées parfois. Il déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres aimantes, et se saisit de son téléphone, démarrant déjà la composition du numéro de Claire. Une main sur la sienne stoppa ses gestes, et il releva un visage interrogateur vers celui amusé de Daniel.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux d'appeler ta nièce à quatre heures du matin.

Peter rougit de sa bêtise et reposa son téléphone sur le matelas, pendant que Daniel s'allongeait sur lui, caressant sa joue rougie :

-T'es adorable des fois.

-Que des fois ?

-Hum... T'es plus souvent sexy que adorable. Si bien que j'ai envie de te violer tout le temps.

Peter émit un rire franc, avant de répliquer :

-Ce n'est pas du viol, puisque je suis consentant.

Avant de prendre ses lèvres en un baiser amoureux et sage. Le bijoutier se fit un plaisir de l'approfondir, et ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Peter, qui gémit dans le baiser vorace, et son corps fut parcouru de frissons au toucher si léger sur son flan. Il murmura à Dan lorsque celui-ci eu lâché ses lèvres :

-Dan...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Le visage de Daniel se tordit en un sourire attendri et il répondit en plaçant son visage au creux du cou de Peter :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, la main de Dan effectuant de légères caresses dans les cheveux de Peter. Le silence fut brisé par Daniel, qui proposa :

-Bon ! Puisqu'on est pas fatigués. Et qu'on bosse pas – enfin pour ma part - demain, ça te dit de regarder une émission stupide à la télé ?

-Ok.

Ils déménagèrent donc dans le salon, et Dan récupéra une couverture traînant sur le fauteuil avant de rejoindre Peter sur le canapé. Il colla son torse au dos de Peter, et s'empara de la télécommande, cherchant une chaîne plus ou moins intéressante avant de se concentrer sur l'écran, sa main libre jointe à celle de Peter sur la couette dans laquelle ils étaient emmitouflés.

Ce fut une sonnerie de bipper qui sortit les deux amants de leur sommeil. Peter émergea le premier, et en se redressant, il provoqua un grognement chez son amant qui le ramena contre lui. Peter murmura dans le cou de son amant :

-Dan, laisse-moi me lever. C'est mon bipper.

-Je m'en fiche. Le monde peut bien se passer de toi une journée. _Grogna-t-il d'une voix toujours endormie._

-Non justement. Allez. Laisse-moi partir.

Peter soupira avant de murmurer à l'oreille de son amant une phrase qui lui permit de se lever en toute sérénité. Il se prépara avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres : Dan était vraiment un pervers parfois ! Insatiable ! Il accéléra le pas, récupérant vivement son sac et sa veste, lançant un « _A tout à l'heure_ » à son amant toujours affalé dans le canapé. Un simple grognement lui répondit et il rigola en claquant la porte. Durant la route jusqu'à l'hôpital, il songea tristement à ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas rencontré Daniel... Il se sentirait désespérément seul, et tenterait en vain de sauver des vies, à s'en ruiner la santé. Il se connaissait, il savait qu'il avait des limites... Et il était proche de les atteindre. Depuis les actes de Pinehearst, depuis que son frère lui avait avoué... qu'il ne l'aurait pas sauvé de l'explosion causé par Flint. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées, et se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires, où son collègue Thomas l'attendait.

-Salut Peter. Prêt pour un nouveau sauvetage ?

-Toujours. Il le faut bien.

-Allez. On est parti.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans l'ambulance, qui prit la direction de l'accident. Arrivé sur place, Peter ouvrit grands les yeux, choqué de l'endroit des incidents : il s'agissait de l'ancien QG de campagne de son frère... Il soupira et se dépêcha de rejoindre Thomas près du corps d'une jeune adolescente qui avait un bras bloqué par les décombres. Rapidement, le chef de chantier leur expliqua :

-On fait des travaux de rénovation en haut de l'immeuble. L'une de nos grues a perdu le contrôle... On a tapé dans la bâtisse, et des gravas sont tombés.

Peter se concentra sur la jeune femme, et constata que si sa jambe restait encore bloquée cinq minutes de plus sous ce gros bloc, elle serait totalement récupérable. Il s'empressa de passer ses mains sous une fente du gravas, et usa de la force récupérée de Suresh pour soulever de gravas. Afin que ça ne paraisse pas totalement étrange, Peter appela son collègue :

-Thomas. Aide-moi !

L'autre homme s'empressa de l'aider et l'homme de chantier aussi. Ils parvinrent à soulever l'obstacle, et Peter le jeta plus loin sur le côté, s'accroupissant rapidement à côté de la jeune femme.

-Comment vous vous appeler ?_ Demanda l'infirmier en commençant à l'ausculter._

-Ma-Marie.

-D'accord Marie. On va s'occuper de toi. Tu as quel âge ?

-Quinze ans.

Peter continua d'occuper Marie, alors qu'il la soignait. Il délogea un bout de gravas bloqué dans sa jambe, et elle fut ensuite transférée sur un brancard, en direction de l'hôpital. Peter remarqua ensuite des traînés de sang par terre, et ces dernières conduisaient vers une ruelle. Peter s'y précipita avec son sac, et alors qu'il arrivait sur les lieux, il vit l'homme passer en travers d'un mur. Il se frotta les yeux, croyant avoir rêver alors que Thomas le rejoignait.

-Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai vu des traces de sang sur le sol. Et elles conduisent ici... Mais y'a personne.

-Trop bizarre... Bon allez viens. On a encore du boulot.

Ce fut vers dix huit heures que Peter put enfin prendre la direction de chez lui. Il appela un taxi, et le véhicule s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et donna le nom de la rue où Daniel l'attendait, sûrement encore bien au chaud dans la couette sur le canapé. Il était encore épuisé de sa journée. Et avait encore dû faire face à de nouveaux morts, de nouvelles vies qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver... Tout aurait été si simple un an auparavant. Il aurait pu sauver de nombreuses vies, aider beaucoup de personnes. Il se sentait faible avec son pouvoir, mais Daniel, avec qui il en avait parlé, faisait toujours en sorte de lui remonter le moral. Tout dans ses pensées qu'il fut, il ne sentit pas le véhicule s'arrêter à destination. Le chauffeur l'apellant le sortit de ses pensées :

-Peter ? Peter ?

-Hein ?

Son regard se posa sur le rétroviseur, dans lequel une tête bien connue le dévisageait, l'air inquiet.

-Oh Mohinder. Désolé. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

-C'est pas grave. Tu es arrivé.

-Merci. Tiens, garde la monnaie. Et prend soin de toi.

-Merci, mais je suis sûr qu'on sera amenés à se revoir. New York n'est pas si grand. _Rigola l'indien_

Peter lui répondit par un sourire en quittant l'habitacle. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de retrouver la chaleur de sa demeure, et des bras de Daniel. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'il soupira de soulagement. Il jeta négligemment sa veste et son sac dans l'entrée, se dirigeant directement vers le salon. Comme il le pensait, Daniel était encore là, et regardait distraitement la chaîne des informations. Peter croisa un instant le regard de la présentatrice, qui annonçait les informations sur l'incident de ce matin. Parmi les images, Daniel découvrit Peter en train de soulever le gravas, aidé de son collègue et du chef de chantier. Il lança à son compagnon :

-Tu as encore sauvé une vie. T'es le meilleur.

-J'en suis pas si sûr. Soupira Peter en s'affalant aux côtés de Dan qui passa son bras autour des épaules du Petrelli, rapprochant son visage du sien.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant :

-Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde et tu le sais. Te fais pas du mal. Tu as déjà sauvé le monde deux fois, même trois. C'est suffisant tu ne crois pas ? Tu devrais penser à toi un peu...

-On croirait entendre ma mère.

-Elle déteint sur moi je crois !

-Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ça me donne une image... Brr ! _Frissonna Peter, faisant rire son amant._

Alors que Peter somnolait déjà sur son épaule, Daniel le sortit de son état comateux en lui disant :

-Non tu t'endors pas. Pas tout de suite. T'as un appel à passer d'abord.

-Grmblr.

-Allez, appelle ta nièce, ça lui fera très plaisir.

-Oui oui...

Il s'empara de son téléphone, composa le numéro de Claire, et porta le combiné à son oreille.

-Allô ? Claire Benett à l'appareil ?

-Claire...

-Oh Peter ! Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va, ça va. Et toi ?

-Oui ça va. Alors... Tu m'apelles pour...

-Oui. Je viendrais. Mais tu pourras prévenir ma mère qu'il y aura un couvert en plus ?

-Pas de problèmes. Et merci.

-Merci de quoi ?

-Ben de venir. Je sais que c'est pour moi que tu viens...

-Tu me manques, petite Cheerleader. J'y peux rien ! Fit-il avec une voix amusée.

-Tu me manques aussi. On se voit dans une semaine alors.

-Oui à dans une semaine.

-Et passe le bonjour à Dani.

A côté de Peter, ledit « Dani » grogna, et répliqua à l'adolescente à travers le combiné :

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Un rire résonna dans le combiné, et Dan fit un air boudeur à son amant qui se moquait aussi de lui.

-Bon à plus tard, Claire. Prend soin de toi.

-Toi aussi !

Lorsque la conversation fut finie, Peter porta son attention sur Daniel et lui dit en mordillant le lobe de son oreille :

-Mais je t'aime moi mon Dan.

Son amant ne résista pas longtemps, et ses pseudo barrières protectrices tombèrent lorsque son regard croisa celui rempli d'espièglerie de son amant, et il le renversa sur le canapé sous un léger cri surpris de Peter...


	2. Chapter 2 Unconscious

**Tome 4 – Revenge**

_**Auteur : **__Moi alias Kazuna-Rox_

_**Pairing : **__Peter x OC puis Peter x …_

_**Synopsis :**__Un an après les évènements de Pinehearst et Primatech, Peter tente de mener une vie normale. Mais des évènements encore perturbateurs vont bousculer toute sa nouvelle vie avec Daniel..._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ frustrée de la fin du tome 4 Fugitifs, je décide de refaire le tome 4 à ma façon. Ici pas de traque, mais un tout autre point de vue de l'histoire, ou de comment j'aurais aimé la faire si j'avais pu xD_

**Chapter two – Unconscious**

_**New York, Peter Petrelli & Daniel Curtis**_

Le seul bruit audible dans le petit appartement était le son produit par le jet de la douche. L'eau désormais glacée s'écoulant dans la cabine masquait légèrement les gémissements qui s'en échappaient. En effet, un corps musclé et en sueur malgré l'eau dégoulinante, maintenait un corps plus frêle et léger contre le mur, alors que les hanches se mouvaient en des coups de reins brutaux et sensuels. Les peaux s'épousaient parfaitement, donnant l'impression que les corps ne faisaient qu'un. Les gémissements étaient contenus par les lèvres scellées des deux amants. Le dominant décolla cependant leurs lèvres, enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de son amant, le parcourant de ses lèvres, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille dont il mordilla le love en susurrant :

-Laisse partir ta voix... Pete.

-Hn... Han... Dan... Plus...

Un sourire fendit le visage de Daniel et il mordit plus fort le cou de Peter, qui gémit légèrement de douleur, même si le plaisir se faisait plus présent. Sa tête partit vers l'arrière alors que son dos se creusait, ses pieds se tendant sous l'extase qu'il ressentait en cet instant, resserrant ses ongles dans la peau des épaules de son amant. Il rendit les mouvements identiques entre leurs hanches, faisant ainsi claquer ses fesses avec les hanches de son amant, qui s'enfonçait profondément en lui, touchant sa prostate à chaque coup de rein souple et langoureux, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Ils sentaient tous deux l'orgasme approcher et ils rendirent les mouvements un tant soit peu plus lents, savourant leur moment d'union, et dans un dernier coup de rein, dans un dernier baiser, ils se libérèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, Peter lâchant prise le premier. Son aîné le maintint contre le mur, reprenant son souffle dans son cou, alors que Peter appuyait sa tête sur la fraîcheur du carrelage. Ses cheveux mouillés masquaient ses yeux, et en se détachant de lui, Dan les écarta du visage encore absent de son vis à vis. Il fit un sourire fier, et la voix toujours saccadée de Peter lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-J'aime te voir aussi dépendant. De moi.

Peter se fit un plaisir d'effacer son sourire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser tendre et amoureux. Ils se murmurèrent un « Je t'aime » commun, avant de sortir de la douche, se préparant mutuellement pour aller au travail.

_**Costa Verde, Claire Bennett & Angela et Nathan Petrelli**_

-Alors ?

Claire se retourna, faisant face à sa grand-mère assise dans le salon.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il t'a donné sa réponse ?

-Oui. Il sera là. Mais il y aura un couvert de plus.

-Il invite quelqu'un ? _Questionna Nathan_

-Oui et il en a le droit. _Lança la jeune femme avec une voix un peu énervée._

Le sénateur avait beau être son géniteur, elle avait toujours en travers de la gorge la façon dont il avait traité son frère. Même si cela datait d'un an.

-Enfin une petite amie ?

-Tu serais surpris de la vérité. Répondit la blonde en un sourire énigmatique.

-Bon... Je n'ai qu'à me rendre chez lui, histoire qu'on apaise les tensions avant le jour J.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Nathan._ S'éleva la voix de sa mère_

Il se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle était installée sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Il faut qu'on te rappelle ce que tu lui a dit la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?_ s'énerva Claire_

-Claire calme-toi. _Fit la vieille femme. _Et elle a raison. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner son adresse. Si ton frère voulait te voir, il t'aurait dit où il déménageait.

Sous un soupir de Nathan, la mère continua :

-On va te laisser. Envoie bien un message à ton père pour lui dire qu'il est également convié. Nous serons six au total. Ton père compté.

Avec un regard lubrique de Nathan, elle continua :

-Ton « vrai » père. On apportera tout chez toi, puisque tu as toi-même proposé cette petite réunion.

-Oui... Même si au début je souhaitais juste voir Peter et mon père. _Répliqua la Cheerleader d'un air amusé_

Avec un dernier soupir de la part du politicien, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du nouvel appartement de la jeune fille qui les y accompagna. Lorsque la porte eu claquée, elle s'y adossa en soufflant. Elle s'empara ensuite de son portable, composant rapidement le numéro de son oncle.

-Allô ?

-Salut Peter.

-Oh Claire. Comment ça va depuis trois jours ?

-Ca va. C'est pour te donner mon adresse.

-Ca ne se fait pas chez ma mère ?

-Non chez moi. Dans mon nouvel appartement.

-Oh ok. Euh... attends une seconde. Je prend un stylo et du papier.

La voix s'écarta du combiné, et elle entendit la voix de Peter demander quelque chose, et du bruit, signalant sûrement les recherches de Peter. Après une ou deux minutes, le téléphone fut repris :

-C'est bon. J'ai de quoi noter.

De là où elle était, Claire déchiffra le sourire de son oncle. Une fois l'adresse donnée, elle lui commença, hésitante :

-Dis Peter...

-Oui ?

-Tu... _elle s'interrompit. _Non rien.

-Si vas-y. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais si tu voulais bien qu'on se voit un peu avant... Vendredi.

-Euh oui bien sûr. Tu veux passer chez moi ?

-Si... si ça ne dérange pas...

-Dan ? Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu l'embêtera ! Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais malgré le peu d'occasions où vous vous êtes vus, il t'adore déjà.

-C'est vrai ? Il te l'a dit ?

-Non, mais j'arrive à le déchiffrer !_ Rigola-t-il_

Elle participa au rire de l'adulte, puis reprit d'une vois un peu plus sérieuse :

-J'aimerais qu'on se voit plus.

-Je sais, moi aussi.

-Ca va faire six mois qu'on s'est pas vu... Je trouve que c'est trop long. Surtout avec les évènements de...

-Oui je sais. La coupa-t-il. On se voit quand alors ? Disons... Mercredi dans l'après-midi ? C'est mon jour de congé alors...

-Ok. Pas de problème. Dans deux jours !

Lorsque l'adresse du Petrelli fut donné, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de clore la discussion, Peter étant quémandé pour une intervention. Elle appuya sa main sur sa poitrine, le téléphone toujours en main avant de soupirer, un peu rassurée de le voir avant la soirée. Elle prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre, s'emparant de l'un des quelques cartons restants, commençant à ranger les objets contenus à l'intérieur.

_**Quelque part à New York, Peter Petrelli**_

Peter soupira en s'épongeant le front de son bras. Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable, le feu de la maison étant beaucoup trop important, et empêchant une bonne intervention des pompiers. Thomas était occupé à faire les bandages précaires d'un homme qui avait le bras, la jambe et une partie du visage brûlés. Peter, lui, avait encore le pouvoir de Mohinder en lui, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un tel pouvoir dans cette situation... Un cri venant de l'étage de la maison le fit sursauter. Il leva son regard vers la fenêtre et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant une femme avec un bambin dans les bras, hurlant à l'aide, alors que les flammes ravageaient tout derrière elle. Peter se mordit la lèvre, avant de courir vers l'entrée de la maison, s'engouffrant dans l'escalier empli de flammes.

-Peter ! _hurla la voix de Thomas derrière lui._

Le surnommé n'y fit pas attention, et se rua vers l'étage, protégeant son visage des flammes en continuant son avancée. Les cris de la femme se firent plus audibles, et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un coup d'épaule, il chuta au sol durement. Il se redressa et fit face à la jeune femme qui tenait l'enfant. Elle lui hurla :

-Aidez-moi ! Aidez-nous je vous en supplies !

Il s'avança vers elle, usant de la force qu'il avait pour débloquer un accès vers la porte puis vers les escaliers. Il tendit son bras vers elle.

-Suivez-moi ! Je suis infirmier, je vais vous sortir de là !

Il la tira avec lui, et ils reprirent la direction de l'entrée. Alors qu'ils étaient à la moitié des escaliers, une poutre tomba en plein milieu, les forçant à reculer. Peter dit d'une voix forte, pour être entendu parmi les crépitements :

-Reculez-vous un peu ! Et dès que j'ai décalé la poutre, courez vers la sortie avec votre enfant ! Et ne revenez pas sur vos pas !

-Mais et vous...

-Allez-y ! hurla-t-il en serrant les dents, portant la poutre à l'aide de sa veste autour de ses mains.

La femme s'empressa de continuer sa route, se ruant rapidement vers l'extérieur. Peter balança la poutre sur le côté des escaliers. Alors qu'il était près de la porte, au niveau de l'entrée du salon, une détonation résonna derrière lui, et il courut plus rapidement vers la porte. Son bras le lança soudainement et sous la force de l'explosion qui retentit derrière lui, il fut projeté au sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, alors que sa vue se faisait floue. Il entendit vaguement la voix d'un pompier lui parler, et il vit le visage de Thomas au dessus de lui, ses lèvres bougeant sans qu'il n'entende ce qu'il disait. Sa tête lui fit soudainement mal alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait des millions de petites aiguilles dans son bras gauche. Il gémit une nouvelle fois de douleur. Il murmura le prénom de Daniel d'une voix faible, avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui.

_**Luxus Jewels, bijouterie de New York, Daniel Curtis**_

Daniel était en train de faire l'inventaire des bijoux d'argents qu'ils possédaient à la bijouterie. Alors qu'il s'occupait d'un carton du nouvel arrivage, son téléphone vibrant dans sa poche le fit sursauter. Il décrocha rapidement, étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait du numéro de Peter.

-Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas en service ?

-Désolé Daniel, mais ce n'est pas Peter...

-Thomas ? Vous êtes le collègue de Peter. Qu'est-ce que vous... Pourquoi est-ce vous qui m'appelez ? _Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet._

-Peter a... Écoutez, je préfères vous le dire de vive voix. Venez rapidement à l'hôpital.

Daniel ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, et n'attendit pas d'avoir d'avantage d'informations. Il prit rapidement la route vers l'hôpital, une boule d'anxiété lui nouant le ventre. Il entra par les urgences et déglutit en cherchant nerveusement des yeux Peter ou Thomas. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Daniel ? Suivez-moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Peter ?

Thomas ne lui donna aucune réponse, mais le guida jusqu'à l'une des salles de trauma, se décalant en ouvrant la porte à Daniel.

-Peter ! _Cria-t-il légèrement en se ruant vers le lit de la pièce. _

Sur le matelas, Peter se redressait, grimaçant légèrement de douleur dans son action. Daniel fixait son amant avec des yeux choqués ou plutôt le bras de celui-ci qui était couvert de bandages blancs du coude à l'épaule. Peter était torse nu et rassura son compagnon en enfilant sa chemise avec quelques soupirs douloureux.

-Non c'est pas rien ! Tu aurais pu y rester ! Tu t'en rend bien compte Peter ?!_ S'énerva Thomas._

-Mais je vais bien ! Je ne suis brûlé que légèrement et la famille est en vie !

Alors que Thomas levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant de l'attitude borné de son collègue, un médecin entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Peter. On te garde un peu en observations, pour surveiller un éventuel début...

-D'infection. Oui je sais. _Finit Peter. _Dan, tu peux retourner travailler tu sais.

-Non c'est bon. J'ai prévenu David et Sandra que je risquais de ne pas revenir. Et vu l'air paniqué que je devais avoir, ils l'ont tout de suite compris.

-Désolé. _Murmura Peter en détournant les yeux vers le sol_.

Dan s'assit à ses côtés, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en lui chuchotant :

-C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. L'important est que tu ailles bien. Par contre... Je pense que certaines personnes ne vont pas vraiment prendre cette nouvelle positivement.

-Je sais... Mais c'est mon travail de sauver un maximum de vies.

Daniel et Peter furent de retour à l'appartement à dix-neuf heures. Peter avait été mis en congé pour minimum deux semaines, et avait été fournis en calmants et antidouleurs par le médecin qui lui avait conseillé de limiter l'utilisation de son bras gauche.

A peine arrivé au sein de l'appartement, Peter se débarrassa de l'attelle qui maintenait son épaule et prit ensuite place devant les fourneaux dans la petite cuisine. Il n'eut le temps de ne sortir qu'une poêle que Dan la lui prenait des mains en lui disant :

-Toi tu restes assis. Je m'occupe de tout.

-Dan... Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un bras « hors service » que je ne dois plus rien faire.

-Je m'en fiche. Cette semaine, je gère. Sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Mais tu gère toujours... Dani._ Fit-il avec une voix moqueuse._

Sa réplique provoqua un grognement chez ledit « Dani » et il abandonna la découpe de la viande pour se concentrer sur les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes, et le corps qui se colla au sien. Il parcourut ses hanches de ses doigts habiles, soulevant légèrement le t-shirt fin porté par Peter sous sa chemise. Alors que Dan le soulevait plus franchement, incitant son vis à vis à lever les bras vers le haut, un gémissement de douleur stoppa son mouvement et il se détacha de l'infirmier.

-Excuse-moi !_ S'exclama-t-il, un peu honteux d'avoir fait mal à son amant._

-Ca va c'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas._ Sourit-il pour le rassurer._

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et ils reprirent tous les deux la préparation du dîner. Lorsqu'ils eurent mangés et que Peter eut prit un calmant ainsi qu'un antidouleur, ce dernier fut pris d'une grande fatigue et son amant le soutint jusqu'à la chambre. Il aida Peter à retirer pantalons et t-shirt et l'allongea ensuite dans le lit. Il se débarrassa lui aussi de ses vêtements, gardant uniquement son boxer, comme Peter. Il se glissa ensuite aux côtés de son amant sous la couette et eut un sourire attendri lorsque Peter colla son corps au sien. Le brun cala son bras blessé sur le torse de son amant, son visage se calant dans son cou. Les cheveux plutôt long du jeune Petrelli chatouillèrent la joue de Daniel et il murmura d'une voix douce, son bras passant autour de sa hanche :

-Je t'aime Pete.

Ses doigts se mirent ensuite à caresser les reins de son aimé, qui soupira de bonheur dans sa nuque, qui fut parcouru de frissons. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans les cheveux de Peter, passant son doigt sur une coupure légère sur la joue de son amant, avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée pour une nuit de repos méritée.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux furent tirés de leur sommeil par la sonnerie de leur porte d'entrée. Daniel se redressa et demanda à Peter toujours endormi :

-Tu attends quelqu'un si tôt ? Parce que moi non.

-Non... Claire doit venir dans l'après-midi... _répondit-il, le visage caché dans l'oreiller._

-Bouges pas, je vais voir.

Il sortit de la chambre, enfilant rapidement un t-shirt alors que la sonnette retentissait encore.

-J'arrive ! _Cria-t-il afin de stopper le son si énervant._

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, et fut surpris de découvrir un homme en costume, à la carrure aussi musclée que la sienne, sur le seuil. Ce dernier sembla déçu et dit à Daniel :

-Excusez-moi. J'ai dû me tromper de numéro d'appartement.

-Qui cherchez-vous ? Je peux peut-être vous aider.

-Je cherche Peter Petre...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, son regard se bloquant derrière Dan. Ce dernier se tourna, suivant le regard de l'inconnu pour découvrir son amant vêtu uniquement de son boxer et d'une chemise – qu'il reconnu comme l'une des siennes -. Il fixait l'homme en costume avec un air étonné qui se transforma en une moue contrariée alors qu'il rejoignait Daniel à l'entrée.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Cracha-t-il.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre une visite surprise à mon petit frère ?

-Non je ne crois pas. Je peux savoir qui t'a donné mon adresse ?

-Être sénateur a des avantages. _Il jeta un regard à Dan avant de poursuivre._ Tu ne me présente pas ?

Peter lança un regard assassin à son aîné, avant de répondre :

-Daniel, voici Nathan Petrelli, mon grand frère qui m'a renié il y a un an. Nathan, voici Daniel.

-Enchanté. Vous êtes... _commença-t-il en tendant la main._

-Le petit ami de Pete.

Nathan eut un pincement au cœur, déçu de constater que son frère ne lui ai pas fait part de sa mise en couple. Avec un homme qui plus est. Peter, voyant la mine de son aîné, répliqua :

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je t'envoies des lettres ou des messages amicaux comme si rien ne s'était passé à Pinehearst ?

-Pete enfin...

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !_ S'emporta Peter. _Pourquoi tu viens me voir aujourd'hui ? Tu pouvais pas attendre Vendredi pour les « retrouvailles » ?

-Si je... dérange. Je peux repasser plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas une option. Tu ne veux pas simplement m'effacer de ta vie ? Tu semblais bien y arriver depuis un an pourtant. _Fit-il avec de grands gestes des bras._

Il grimaça lorsque l'un de ses mouvements raviva la douleur de son épaule gauche. Daniel lui demanda rapidement :

-Ca va ? C'est ton bras ?

Le cadet Petrelli acquiesça et il échangea un regard avec Daniel qui hocha positivement la tête. Il se tourna vers Nathan et lui dit d'une voix faussement aimable :

-Vous nous excuserez, mais là tout de suite, Peter a besoin de moi. Au revoir et sans aucun doute. A Vendredi.

Il claqua ensuite la porte, sans attendre de réponse de la part du politicien. L'aîné Petrelli resta quelques minutes interdit et un peu inquiet pour son cadet... _Depuis quand ce dernier avait-il prit autant d'assurance ? Et qu'avait-il au bras ?_

_**To Be Continued**_

_Voilà le chapitre deux est clos ! J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié ! ^^_

_Kazuna-Rox_


End file.
